swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Byxle Pedette
The owner of Mos Eisley's only Tasty Dried Critter franchise, Byxle Pedette (3365, -4639), needs help making some deliveries. If you're interested, he may be able to throw a few credits your way if you're willing to help him. Level: 7 Rewards: * 1470 XP * 250 Credits * 90% quality Chuba DNA sample * 2 Jars of Foraged Fungus Description: :Byxle is having trouble fulfilling all his orders. He has offered to pay you if you will help him make his deliveries. Conversation with Byxle Pedette Byxle Pedette: Hey there! You look like you could use a few extra credits. I need someone to make these extra deliveries for me. Business has really picked up since I added the sun dried Gnort and the chewy Chupa to the menu. PC: What do you want me to deliver? Byxle Pedette: Only the best dried critters in Mos Eisley! I am Byxle, and I am owner and operator of Mos Eisley's only Tasty Dried Critter franchise. PC: So what do I need to do? Byxle Pedette: Just take these three orders to the locations I gave you, and collect the bill. That's it! You'll also get to keep any tips they give you. PC: Ok, Sure. I can do that for you. Byxle Pedette: Great! Here are the orders. Don't forget our slogan; TDC is not fast food, it's food delivered fast! PC: I have to say that? Byxle Pedette: Only when you're about to leave. Drixa Delivery Your first delivery will be to a NPC about 250m away by the name of Drixa Dreul (3261, -4862). Drixa Dreul: It's about time you got here. I'm starving! PC: Here's your order. Drixa Dreul: Wait a minute, I ordered two sun dried Gnort baskets and a side of fried fungas dippers. There is no fungus here. PC: I am just delivering what Byxle game me. Drixa Dreul: Well Byxle is going to hear about this. PC: Of course. Drixa Dreul: Aren't you forgetting something? PC: TDC isn't fast food, it's good food delivered fast. Drixa Dreul: I'm still telling Byxle you messed up my order. At this point, Byxle will come over the comm-link. Byxle Pedette: Don't worry about that last customer, it's not your fault. Drixa always has something to complain about. She just sent me the bill minus the fungus dippers cost and your tip. I'll have it ready when you're done. Here's the location of the next delivery. Nogri Delivery The next delivery Byxle sends you to is about 290m away. The NPC's name is Nogri Hessen (3449, -5076). Nogri Hessen: Have you got our order from TDC? PC: Go it right here. Nogri Hessen: Hey, I think somethings is still moving in there. PC: That's how you know it's fresh. Nogri Hessen: Real funny, pal. PC: You're serious, aren't you? Nogri Hessen: Yes! Look at it. Wait a minute... It's eating the rest of my order! PC: (Look in the bag) Nogri Hessen: See? It's eating everything. PC: That's today's special, stuffed Chuba. Nogri Hessen: There is no way I am paying for this. PC: That's between you and Byxle. Nogri Hessen: He's never going to believe this. Can you let him know what happened? PC: Sure, I can do that. Nogri Hessen: Thanks. PC: TDC isn't fast food, it's good food delivered fast. Nogri Hessen: Just make sure it's dead next time. Once again, Byxle will come over the comm-link. Byxle Pedette: Nogri called and said he wasn't going to pay because there was something alive in his order. I think he's on spice, but took his word for it. I'll make up the tip for you and add it to your pay. No reason for you to lose out to his problems. Here's the location of the next delivery. Be careful with this one, Jano is a dangerous swoop gang leader. Jano Delivery The next delivery to Jano Bix (3186, -4781) takes place right outside the walls of Mos Eisley. The area is filled with aggessive CL 6-8 NPCs, so it may be dangerous to low CL PCs. Jano Bix: Alright! Our order is here. PC: Here you go, four chewy Chuba combos. Jano Bix: Thanks, how much do I... What the... Hey! Get them off me!! AHHHH!!!. At this point, 4 CL 1 Chubas will spawn and attack you. Defeat them. Possible bug: One of the Chubas may get "stuck" in the structure behind Jano. This will keep you in combat and not allow you to talk to Jano again. Jano Bix: What is wrong with you people? I should have my gang drop you where you stand. PC: I am sure Byxle just made a mistake. Jano Bix: Yea, it started back when he first thought he could cook. Take my advice and don't do any more deliveries for him. I heard he plans to add squill meat to the menu. You don't want those things jumping out at you! PC: Yea, I'm starting to think that's not such a bad idea/ Jano Bix: We'll let it slide, this time. For the last time, Byxle will come over the comm-link. Byxle Pedette: Ok, that's it, head back to me. Jano transmitted the credits and said he likes his chubas fresh. Great work! Back to Byxle Head back to Byxle Pedette (3365, -4639). Byxle Pedette: Jano called back I had no idea those Chubas were still alive. I thought he was happy. I sure hope he doesn't come looking for me. PC: I don't know. He seemed pretty mad. Byxle Pedette: Oh dear, oh dear. Well, here is your pay at least. PC: Thanks. Byxle Pedette: You sure handled yourself well out there. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Tatooine NPCs Category:Minor quests